Sit-Rep: 3 days R&R
by LolaStar231
Summary: A fun bit of play for Scott and Stonebridge during down time in Cape Town. There is smut. :D This is also my first bit of fic published and I had a great time writing it. Hope you enjoy!


This is my first ever bit of fic and of course it had to be Strike Back, featuring Damien Scott and Michael Stonebridge. It takes place after Season 3 but before Season 4.

* * *

><p>There's swearing and smut. Of course there is. I hope you enjoy it.<p>

Scott dropped his kit on the queen sized bed with a tired sigh as he rolled his shoulders to alleviate the ache of his tense muscles. He was fucking tired. The last mission had been more fucked up than usual and he felt the burning need to get rat arsed drunk, have sex with numerous nubile women and just pass out until the next call came.

The room in the Cape Grace hotel was huge. The en suite bathroom looked ancient Rome decadent and the shower, holy Jesus on a stick, he could fit the entire Los Angeles Derby Dolls team in here and work them over and there would be space for more.

He smirked. Hell yeah, this was going to be R&R with epic levels of smut. He stripped off and walked into the wetroom messing around with the various nozzles. The hot spray hit him from various sides and he groaned at the luxury, flexing and arching his back to try and shake off the effects of being tossed around by explosions and being punched by overzealous bad guy fuckers in a hellhole in Algeriers before Stonebridge blew them the hell up.

* * *

><p>Stonebridge dropped onto his bed with a groan, folding his arm behind his head. Fucked if he wanted to even leave the room to try and go find dinner. He was tired enough to sleep all three days of R&amp;R Dalton gave them. Three days was not enough but he knew, he fucking knew, that after his first epic sleep he would be climbing the walls out of pure boredom. And there was no way he would talk to Scott about doing something sensible.<p>

The guy was a manwhore and would probably be balls deep in some hot chick and her twin sister in about – he checked his watch – ten minutes. The thought made him grin wryly. Scott was a dog but he was Michael's dog and he'd kill anyone who had an issue with his partner. The thought that Scott would maybe even come round to ask him to be his wingman made him feel sick to his core though and he groaned.

Stonebridge hated the pretence of sitting around making small talk with a bunch of people. He missed Kerry and the knowledge that she was no longer there to go home to, that he was effectively genuinely alone, made him feel more isolated than he's felt in years. This is why he hated time off, away from Section 20. He had time to think. About Hanson, about Kerry, about the baby.

He had to keep busy. He unpacked his kit as much as he ever unpacks before having a shower. It felt good washing Algiers off his skin. The scrapes hurt along his sides but they weren't nearly as bad as he'd had in the past. His hands though, they were an issue. His knuckles where he punched one of Scott's kidnappers were raw and painful but he knew from experience that they'd just have to heal up and be fine in a few weeks.

"Mikey!" Scott's voice came from the door accompanied by loud banging. "'the fuck are you doing in there? Jacking off? Let me in, you pervert!"

Stonebridge huffed an annoyed laugh before walking over to pull the door open.

"Must you make so much noise?" He demanded from his partner.

"I'm not a quiet guy," Scott replied with a smirk. "Unless of course I've got something in my mouth stopping me from talking."

"Jeeesus." Stonebridge shook his head incredulously. "You are something else."

It should be fully illegal for anyone to be as ripped as Stonebridge, Scott decided as he shut the door behind him, following Mike in his room. The place looked as undisturbed as before and it's only the fact that Mike was dressed in a towel that even indicated someone had been in the room.

"I'm ready to party, dude, come on. The concierge reckons that Quay Four or Cantina Tequila is where the action's happening tonight."

"Not seriously in the mood, Scott." Mike pulled out jeans and a t-shirt from a drawer. "I want food and then I'm going to sleep."

"You sleep when you're dead fucker," Scott intoned by rote, pulling the curtain aside to look out. "Seriously Mikey, how about it? Just look at this place! Top notch location, restaurants, bars, tourists to fuck. Easy come, easy go."

"No."

"What if I say I'll be your wingman tonight? What if I say that tonight will be all about you?"

"A bigger no."

"Fuck me. You have no sexual urges?"

Stonebridge's scowl stopped Scott in his tracks and Scott raised a brow. "What does that look mean?"

"It means I have urges, Scott, but I handle it. I'm not ready to get intimate with someone else, okay?"

Scott drew himself up to his full height and levelled a serious stare at his partner. "Listen, I'm sorry about Kerry. That was fucked up. But you can't live your life like a monk, man. Come on!" He ran his hands through his short hair. "Listen, how about this? We go for dinner and a few drinks. We see how it goes. If anyone catches your eye, I help you bring them back here for a little bit of Stonebridge loving and I'll make sure the lady, or guy, I'm not judging here, pal, leaves nicely and neatly in the a.m. You won't even have to make them a playlist or anything. I swear to god. Or whoever."

"If I say yes, will you stop talking?"

Scott grinned a fierce white grin. "Fuck yeah, buddy. Whatever you want."

Stonebridge sighed and dropped the towel, pulling on his jeans and t-shirt before turning around to rub his short hair dry with the towel.

"You go commando, bro?" Scott's grin is wide. "I never would have guessed."

Stonebridge rolled his eyes. "Thank god. I can't think of anything more freaky than you wondering what I wear under my jeans."

Scott clapped him on the shoulder before taking the towel from him and tossing it into the bathroom.

"Put your shoes on, Sergeant Stonebridge. Tonight is your lucky night."

* * *

><p>Stonebridge knew he loved Scott. Scott was his mate, his pal, his partner. Scott also talked a lot of bullshit and he sometimes really just wanted to punch him in the head and make him shut the fuck up. Tonight is one of those nights.<p>

Scott's got a blonde and brunette on his lap and he's sucking face with each one in turn. He looked like he was having the time of his life and the blonde was really creative with her hands and Scott didn't seem to mind.

But this didn't stop Scott from telling Michael to choose either of the girls or any of their friends who were at the table to the side of them. Stonebridge wasn't stupid. He knew he was attractive to women. Fuck, before he'd been married to Kerry he had been in danger of turning into Scott but meeting her and then Kate, he became a changed man. Intimacy with another person had to mean something. He couldn't just fuck the way Scott did.

Unless he was utterly wasted. Which was an idea. He grabbed another shot of tequila and downed it, liking the way it burned into his gut. The music was faux-Spanish crap which he'd always hated.

"Hey." The waiter held out a bottle of tequila. "The lady over there sent it to you. Along with this."

Stonebridge focussed on the golden label of the bottle before he noticed the hotel room card. Cape Grace, same as where he was staying with Scott. "She said she's room 601."

He took the bottle and the keycard and looked over at the woman the waiter indicated. He squinted. She was hot. Curves in all the right places wearing a tiny white dress and fuck-me shoes. She was blonde though and looked too much like Kerry for his own sanity.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself and stood upright. "Scott, I'll be right back."

Scott's head snapped up and he narrowed his gaze. "Where you going?"

"To talk to that woman. She sent me her room key."

"Good job, buddy."

"Yeah, not gonna happen, mate." He stumbled into the brunette on Scott's lap and she reached for him, her hand around his waist to steady him.

"You are rock hard," she muttered under her breath, squirming off Scott's lap. "Let me help."

"No." Scott pulled her back. "You stay right here. Let Mikey sort himself out."

"I could climb that like a pole," she said as Stonebridge moved away.

"Fuck me," Scott rumbled dropping his back. "Maybe we should talk to him about a foursome."

Stonebridge grinned at that and staggered up to the woman.

"Thanks, for this. I am so flattered, but no." He placed the hotel key card on the table. "I don't think it would work out."

The blonde smiled at him, her gaze hot as it raked his body. "Well, let's just say, if you and your friend get bored of those little girls, you know where to find me."

Stonebridge shut one eye so he could focus on her face. She really was stunning. But he was drunk and it would get ugly. Instead he gave her finger guns.

"You're on. I'll tell Scott."

"You do that, Sergeant."

He made his way back to the table he was sharing with Scott and collapsed in the chair, grabbing his bottle of beer.

"She said, mate, that you know...bored with these two, she'd like to..." he squinted at Scott trying hard to focus. "fuck us both."

"Mikey, are you fucking serious?" Scott looked delighted. He looked over his shoulder. "Who are you talking about?"

"She was just like, right there, mate. Serious." Stonebridge pointed and frowned. The table was empty. "Fuck, she's left. What a bitch." But then he focused on the bottle of tequila on the table. "Wahey! She left us this though!" He opened the bottle and guzzled several mouths full before passing it to Scott. "For you!"

Scott laughed and grabbed the bottle from him. "How much have you had to drink, Mikey?"

"I don't know. I lost count after I stopped feeling my face."

* * *

><p>There was possibly too much light. The sun blazed through the windows when Stonebridge woke up lying naked and spread eagled on his hotel bed; the empty bottle of tequila clutched in one hand, the other resting possessively on the satisfying curve of someone's hips.<p>

He groaned, the recollection of the night before definitely hazy. And it felt like a tonne of bricks had exploded in his head. Something stirred beneath the covers and a pretty, if slightly pale, face peered up at him. The brunette. He recognised her from the night before. Wasn't she Scott's...?

"Good morning," she mumbled, licking his nipple. "How're you doing?"

"I feel fucked," he answered truthfully, staring up at her as she raised herself above him. She had stunning tits.

"You should." Her grin was lascivious as she squirmed onto his lap. "I don't think I'm going to walk properly for a week."

"Oh. Right." Stonebridge gave her an awkward smile. "I...sorry. "

"No worries. I've got to get going anyway. I won't be long." She slid down his body, dropping a quick kiss on his cock that seems to like the way she's felt against him before walking naked into the bathroom.

Stonebridge dropped back against the pillows with a groan. "What the fuck?"

"Yo! Mikey?" Scott banged on the bedroom door. "Just checking you're alive in there."

"Fuck off, Scott."

"No can do, I'm afraid. Open up."

"I said, fuck off." Stonebridge swung off the bed and without worrying about clothes or decency, pulled the door open. "How do you ever not listen?"

Scott did not expect a naked Michael Stonebridge to answer the door. A grin crept over his face and he leaned forward, pressing his nose close to Stonebridge's neck.

"You stink of sex and booze, Michael. What would Dalton say?"

"She's used to smelling it on you, Scott. What the fuck are you doing here? Who is that girl?"

"She's still here?"

"The fuck, man? I told you I didn't want to do this."

"To be honest, things got out of hand last night, you know?" Scott crowded Michael and the taller man stepped back. "The girls thought it would be fun to see if they could have some fun with you."

He grinned at his friend's groan. "Oh yes, Michael. You had fun. The little brunette? I think her name is Kim? She really liked playing with you." His gaze dropped to his partner's cock. "And I can see why. Impressive, Mikey."

"You are such a manwhore, Scott."

"Only for you, Mikey, only for you." He couldn't help the wistful tone in his voice and when Michael narrowed his eyes at him he smiled but the smile had no bite and there was possibly a bit of wistful tucked in there somewhere. Not quite believing that he was doing this, he ran a hand across Michael's sculpted torso, resting it against his hip.

"You really have a great body, Mikey."

Stonebridge went very still under his touch. "What are you doing, Scott?"

"Just...appreciating you. Is it making you uncomfortable?"

Stonebridge exhaled raggedly. "Possibly not as much as it should. Your hand is really hot, Scott."

"Hmmm." Scott lightly traced Michael's abs with the back of his fingers. "Michael...I'm wondering something."

"What?" Stonebridge asked, his voice a strangled whisper as he looked down, mesmerised by Scott's hand running down the planes of his stomach.

"I'm wondering what you'd say if I propositioned you."

"You mean you didn't get fucked enough last night, Scott?"

"No." Scott grinned a wicked grin. "No, because all I could think about is you fucking that brunette. And I hated her for it. And for you doing it to her."

"Seriously?"

Scott stepped closer until they were millimetres apart, his blue eyes drilling into Michael. "Seriously."

"Scott, if you're fucking with me right now, I will have to kill you. With bullets." Stonebridge held himself immobile, staring down into his friend's intense face.

In answer Scott merely dipped his head forward and kissed Michael. It wasn't much of a kiss. It was a brushing of lips together. But Michael's eyes widened in shock at the flare of lust in his groin and his hand moved reflexively around Scott's waist, pulling him closer.

"Jeesus, you guys." The brunette's come out of the bathroom fully dressed. "Now you decide to make out? Do you have any idea how much money I could make filming the both of you? Hot. As. Fuck."

"Out." Michael didn't even bother looking at her. "Get your bag and leave. Right the fuck now."

She let out a little yelp of delight before grabbing her bag. She stopped next to them and gave them a lazy look of pure need.

"Have fun, boys. I know I will relive this moment for some time."

She grabbed the "do not disturb sign" from the door handle.

"I'll just leave this outside the door, in case someone wanders in here unexpectedly."

"Out."

At both Scott and Stonebridge's command she gave a laugh and closed the door behind her.

"What are we doing, Scott?"

"I don't know, Michael. You're naked and we've just kissed. From your little friend's reaction it looks like he's enjoying himself."

"He's not little."

"Fuck me, Michael, no, he's definitely not little."

"You talk a lot, Scott. And you're wearing far too much clothes."

Stonebridge turned and walked to his bed and flopped back down again, running a hand down the centre of his chest, along his abs and then down along the shaft of his erect cock. Scott swallowed audibly and grinned at his partner.

"This is going to change things," he warned as he shrugged out of his t-shirt and undid his jeans.

"Are you backing out of this?" As Michael said _this_, he gestured down the length of his body, watching Scott narrowly. "I can call the little brunette back. I'm sure she'll give you a great show as she does me again."

"You're being a dick tease, Mikey. I never would have thought that about you."

Scott settled naked next to Stonebridge and ran a hand down his long flank, trailing his fingers up and cupping his balls.

Stonebridge sighed and grinned. "I must still be drunk," he rumbled, his voice hoarse.

"I'd never fuck you if you were drunk, Michael," Scott promised, squirming onto his knees so he can run his mouth across Michael's chest. "Okay, I lie. I would. But I'd still respect you in the morning."

"Scott. Do something else with your mouth, something to fill it."

Scott's lips twitched at the instruction and gave a low laugh, dipping his head over Michael's cock. He gave it a slow lick before breathing out on it, watching up the length of Michael's body to see how he reacted.

"Pleasant," Stonebridge murmured. "More."

Scott huffed a laugh at the imperious command. He used his tongue to lave Michael's cock, before swirling it around the head and sucking hard.

"Fuck."

"Shh," Scott murmured. "You broke my concentration." He moved so that he was nestled between Michael's tights and gripped him in a large hand, slowly working his wrist up and down before leaning down and swirling his tongue around his friend's straining head. He lapped at the pre-cum and nipped lightly at the flesh.

"You..." Stonebridge arched his hips off the bed. "Jesus, Scott what the fuck are you doing?"

Scott hummed low in the back of his throat, cupping Michael's balls. He relaxed his throat and felt Michael's length slide deeper into his mouth. He moaned, aware of how hot he felt and how his own cock strained for release but there was no way Michael could reach any part of him, except for his hair, so he dropped a hand to his crotch and ran his hand along his own length.

"No." Stonebridge rasped. "No, don't you dare touch yourself."

He raised his eyes questioningly up at Michael who'd raised himself on his elbows, lifting that gorgeous torso of his so that he could have a decent view of what Scott was doing to him.

"I get to play too, don't forget."

In answer Scott bobbed his head up and down his thick shaft and Stonebridge let out a curse. Scott inhaled his friend's musk and kept licking and sucking at him, loving the thick feel of him in his mouth, the way he could tell Michael was straining not to pump himself into his mouth, giving him a chance to play.

But then his own needs became unbearable and he leaned further forward ducking his head low so that the head of Michael's cock hit the back of his throat. He pulled him closer still and pressed his hands into his hips before lifting them, showing Michael that now would be a great time to fuck his mouth.

"Oh my fucking god," Michael groaned as he raised his hips in a steady rhythm, pumping in and out of Scott's hot wet mouth. He had no idea how else to react and couldn't quite believe that his comrade in arms was quite this good at giving blowjobs. He fisted the twisted covers beneath his hands, straining against not giving in too soon because Scott felt so good licking and sucking at him and he wanted it to go on forever.

Scott clearly knew how near he was to orgasm and held his hips down to prolong the agony. But Michael was the stronger and larger of the two of them and right then he couldn't really think straight. He reached down and grabbed Scott's wrists in one of his hands and pulled them off, thrusting harder, far more erratically into his friend's mouth. Scott took it all, closing his eyes as Michael's sperm hit the back of his throat. He swallowed, lapping it up, licking and biting as Michael shuddered beneath him letting out an erotic moan of satisfaction.

Scott sat up on his knees, with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Yeah? You liked that, Mikey?"

"Shut up, Scott." Stonebridge said, his voice sounding raw and ragged.

Scott did a shitty salute before collapsing on the bed next to Stonebridge. "Do you still respect me, Michael, after I sucked you off?"

"Must you talk?"

"Do you want to cuddle? I don't usually cuddle but as it's you, Stonebridge, I'm sure I can manage."

"Jesus, just shut up!" Michael sat up and flipped over so that he could straddle Scott. "Your mouth is filthy, you know that?"

"Oh yes."

Michael huffed out a laugh and leaned down. "Do you want this, Scott?"

"Possibly." Scott leaned his head back so he could look at Michael. "Definitely"

"Good answer." Michael leaned forward and kissed him, flicking his tongue along Scott's lower lip, biting and nibbling it, until Scott's mouth opened beneath his. He thrust his tongue into his friend's mouth suggestively, capturing his and sucking on it.

"And I've got a filthy mouth?" Scott laughed against his lips. "Where did you learn to kiss like that, Stonebridge?"

Michael grinned down at him. "A gentleman never tells."

"Oh, thank god, my virtue is safe."

Michael worked his hands and mouth down Scott's body, paying particular attention to the tattoo on his ribs. His hand tangled around Scott's shaft, slowly working him up with a languorous movement of his wrist.

Scott muttered something under his breath and leaned up on his elbows.

"Fuck me, Michael, you're better at this than I would've thought."

Stonebridge smirked at him and worked his way down his tanned body and without warning, without any licking or nipping, bent his head and took all of Scott in his mouth. Scott watched in awe as his shaft disappeared into Michael's mouth. He'd had countless of blowjobs from women and the occasional man but looking down at Michael, his usually reserved Brit soldiering buddy, and seeing his mouth wrapped around his cock was one of the most exhilarating feelings of his life.

Michael hummed against him, working his tongue around the head, working up and down the shaft. He raised his head briefly to lick his fingers that he slid between Scott's legs and when Scott merely groaned his satisfaction, spreading his legs wider, did he start making work of widening the puckered hole down there, slowly thrusting first one finger, then another in there.

"Fuck, Stonebridge, you're killing me here," Scott growled, straining against Michael's mouth, his breathing ragged. "I can't..."

He gave a shuddering sigh and started pumping his cock into Michael's mouth as Michael found a decent rhythm for thrusting his fingers into him. Scott flung his head back as he felt himself nearing a blinding orgasm that shook him from his toes to the crown of his head.

Michael licked and sucked on Scott's cock as if he was the best tasting thing this side of the equator and Scott was too languid to even try and say anything witty.

Stonebridge collapsed next to Scott with a self-satisfied smirk, leaning in to kiss Scott thoroughly, pushing his tongue between his lips. He grazed his partner's neck and shoulders with his teeth and bit the rounded muscle of his arm before lying back.

"That was..."

"Nice."

Scott's blue eyes flashed at Stonebridge and he raised a brow. "Nice?"

Stonebridge shrugged, his face wearing something that resembled one of Scott's trademark shit-eating grins. "Eh. I'm sure we can do better next time. When we're not recovering from hangovers."

Scott stilled for a moment and glanced at him.

"There's gonna be a next time?"

Michael gave his friend a long slow look that spoke volumes. "Yes."

"Does this mean we're going steady, Stonebridge?"

"Fuck off, Scott."

Scott lay back laughing, wondering what the fuck they've let themselves in for now.

* * *

><p>So this is a one-shot but could possibly turn into something more as the blonde eyeing Stonebridge in Cantina Tequila obviously knew his rank... (cue the drama drums!)<p> 


End file.
